


The lengend of Elder: Breath of the retired

by Cold_Cuppa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comedy, Jokes, Nintendo - Freeform, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Cuppa/pseuds/Cold_Cuppa
Summary: A parody





	The lengend of Elder: Breath of the retired

The great warrior known as the mighty Zelda... I mean Link, yes the mighty Link, who travelled from the forest to the deepest of temples and the highest of towers. He heroically defeated the villainous Ganondorf Dragmire multiple times, each battle be more dramatic than the last. He started he adventure as a child, the first step of how he learned to be a true hero, until he became an adult, where he unlocked his full potential, with the master sword he held with pride, the adventure still continues as he reached a new age.

 

"ohhh..." Link raised from his slumber, where water surrounded his body, pure and suttle in it's flow. Link sat by the end of this stone bed and lifted his arms to see his hands. They have aged from his adult days and his body has weaken from the strength and agility he use to proses. He grounded in a warn-out tone "ah, my back, it's soaking wet" with his back dripping the water back into the water he lied in, followed with a irritating pain that strained the back of Link "it feels like a was laying on stone for years, oh wait, I was". He raised to his feet, his legs shaking from his weaker body, with his posture slumped, he seeked for an exit, but none was found. "what's this sad design, all the other temples and dungeons where at-least possible to leave" he seeked more and found a tablet... "What the hell is this hunk of junk" lifting it with one hand, letting it hang down, he analysed it closely "what the..." The tablet suddenly began to glow around the edge, "holy fairy crap!" Link dropped it and stepped back, a large slab of stone began to rise, opening a path Link can venture, Link's shoulders slumped and he groaned "What the hells this" he turned his head back down to the tablet, then leaned over, grabbing it, then walked through the opening to a new adventure...


End file.
